


Not happening

by Mythical_love



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Emma/Will - Freeform, F/M, I might continue this though, Magic, Oneshot, Running Away, Si fi stuff tho too, Werewolves, but you cant see that because this is my ocs but i still wanted to get this out there, f/m - Freeform, future death, might continue, my first story, no beta we die like men, no smutty stuff i dont write that, si-fi, thats future stuff though, throw the government DOWN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythical_love/pseuds/Mythical_love
Summary: The last thing she wanted was to get married, therefor she was not going to do it.





	Not happening

Emma huffed in anger “just because you’re sorry doesn't make this situation any better” my mother smiled sweetly, within the smile held that she was sad, but proud of her daughter “I know, Emma” she paused for a second “I’m sorry” Emma gave a sad smile at her and looked at Cheryl “maybe he’s nice?” She said hopeful. Emma gave a dry laugh “I haven’t even met him and i’m getting married t-” Emma Stopped talking; she got an idea Cheryl could see the gears grinding in Emma’s head, she knew that whatever it is, it was a bad idea. Emma’s mom, who’s name was Elizabeth could tell the same and gave Emma a suspicious look “whatever is going on in your head” she paused “I don’t even want to know” Emma gave a innocent smile back as her mother walked out the door.

Cheryl whipped her head quickly to Emma after she walked out “well I want to know; spill it” she said, with a stubborn demand in her voice “what if...” Emma paused to tease “just tell me!” Emma gave a giggle at her impatience “alright, alright, what if I ran away?” Cheryl looked at her friend stunned “you’re serious? That’s your great plan to get out of marriage?” Emma gave a nod and continued out her plan “I’ll just go out the window with some sheets; I’ll get a backpack, money, run away, get a j-” “I’ll go get my sheets” and Cheryl was off. Emma immediately gathered her silky sheets and started tying them “I’ll tie them, you work on gathering stuff” both of the girls nodded at each other. 

Emma quickly packed her bag quickly; after gathering all her stuff she and Cheryl both tied the sheets together Emma turned to Cheryl with tears in her eyes “Thank you, Cherry, I really, really owe you this time” Cheryl let a tear slip “I know, I-” Cheryl swallowed down a sob “I’ll find you one day so we can reunite” they both let a few tears fall and hugged it out. Cheryl was first to pull away “you need to get going” Emma nodded and Cheryl kissed Emma on the forehead “I’ll miss you, Em” Emma gave it a moment before gathering her stuff and climbed out the window.

Climbing down was apparently more difficult than originally thought. Emma looked around making sure no one saw her when she connected eyes with a boy. Emma felt a couple trillion curse words go through her head as they made eye contact. Then she noticed what the boy was doing. He was climbing down a window using rope, he had a adventurers outfit on. If it weren't for the patch on the side of him arm you would think he was a rogue. In the window was a boy shouting at him, “dude you better hurry up! Who knows what kinda girl you’d be forced to marry if you don’t hur-” they both froze as Emma accidentally coughed ‘Why do I do this’ Emma silently thought.

Emma’s sheets started to stretch and tear, she let out a loud F-Bomb stunning the boys even more. Emma quickly started to slide down the sheets in a pit of fear, Cheryl at the top looked horrified “Em you need to hurry!” Cheryl quickly yelled out while trying to hold the two sheets together “What do you think I’m doing” Emma snapped back. While doing down the sheets quickly it snapped Emma gave a loud screech and fell about three feet before reaching the ground. She gave a glance to the two boys and then to Cheryl “uh are you okay” the boy sliding down a rope who had just about reached the bottom said. Giving the boy a hard stare “just peachy” Cheryl suddenly yelled down to her “I need to get going people might get suspicious, don’t worry just get out of here!”

Glancing over to the boys suspiciously, and narrowing her eyes Emma asked “what are you guys doing anyway?” The boys looked at each other with nervousness. The boy riding down spoke nervously “I’m suppose to get married tomorrow” Cheryl turned as pale as the snow which was saying something with how pale she already was. 

Emma’s eyes went wide “are you Will?” she demanded to know; Will was the guy she was going to marry, tomorrow, there was no way that this wasn’t Will. The guy awkwardly glanced at Emma then to Cheryl, and again to Emma “uhhhh yeah?” Cheryl started laughing “oh man, this is great! Both of the to-be-married are running away!” 

“You’re Emma?” the guy- Will asked Emma snorted “nah, I just happen to be marrying a guy named Will tomorrow and my name is Emma” oddly enough the words hadn’t come out with any venom. 

Will blushed, embarrassed and Emma felt a tad bad but knew she had to get going if she wanted to get out “sorry but I’m running away; there's no way I’m getting married” Will looked around scanning his options “wait!” he said rather loudly and on impulse Emma turned around “let me come with you” Emma thought of her options and figured teaming up was one of the better ways to go, plus based on the backpack around him, and mini backpacks; he was intelligent and could pull his own. 

“Fine, just keep up and remember this is a team game so be a group player” 

Will gave a look up to his friend, giving him a look of sadness “alrighty wait for me!” Emma snapped around confused and saw Wills friend going down. Emma was a little shocked “both of you?” They looked towards each other “well yeah, I can’t leave Ollie behind” Will said with some confidence; if he was going, so was Ollie.

Surprisingly Emma nodded, a smile hinting at her lips “He could be better protection, I guess” both Will and Ollie smiled in sync and gave each other high fives. The adventure had begun.


End file.
